disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do Dooni Chaar
Do Dooni Chaar (Hindi: दो दूनी चार; Urdu: دو دوني چار‎; English: Two Twos Are Four) is a 2010 Hindi film produced by Arindam Chaudhuri (Planman Motion Pictures), directed by Habib Faisal, and stars Rishi Kapoor, Neetu Singh, Aditi Vasudev and Archit Krishna in lead roles. The film is about a middle-class school teacher who tries to keep his wife and children happy in inflationary times and dreams of buying a car. The movie also marks the return of the Kapoor pair as a lead couple on the silver screen. Although the duo has not acted in a film in over 30 years, they had previously acted in numerous hits during the 1970s. The directorial debut film was also the first live action Hindi film to be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures India. Plot Life can be tough for a man (Rishi Kapoor) who teaches at a school for a living, lives in a DDA flat in Lajpat Nagar, Delhi and is coping with the double digit inflation rates and single digit increments in his salary. Add to that, a teenage daughter, a fast-track son and a wife (Neetu Kapoor) who loves the good life. The life of the Duggals is passing by in simply taking care of the basics. Until one day, they decide to dream. Their ticket to dreaming comes in the form of a wedding invitation. An innocent little wedding invitation. What follows is a journey of chaos, realizations, calculations, confrontations and bonding. This crazy Duggals will fight it out at home (and the neighborhood) for what they think is a ‘good buy’ for the family! This family bonds in the most unexpected and hilarious situations. And just when they think they are sorted out, comes one big, lurking temptation. Much like the apple in the Garden of Eden. And then, begins another journey that will drive them, and you, pretty much nuts. Theme The film deals with the issue of underpaid teachers, and their issue with their self-worth in the face of growing inflation and demands of their family. The middle-class school teacher who works overtime to support his income and to send his children to good schools, ends up in a moral dilemma, when it comes to fulfilling the needs of his ever unsatisfied teenage children. As per producer, Arindam Chaudhuri, "The common question the teacher asks when he looks at his student, who is just 25 and owns a car, is why at 55 he is still riding a scooter?" In the end, it is not just the teacher who redeems himself by not succumbing to taking bribes, but also his children who begin to see him in the true light and importance of being a teacher and an honest citizen. Cast * Rishi Kapoor as Santosh Duggal * Neetu Singh as Kusum Duggal * Archit Krishna as Sandy Duggal * Aditi Vasudev as Payal Duggal * Akhilendra Mishra as Farooqui * Supriya Shukla as Urmi (Fuppu) * Natasha Rastogi as Salma Farooqui Production Development Even at the script development stage, Rishi Kapoor had been in the mind of the makers, for the female lead opposite Rishi Kapoor, initially Juhi Chawla was approached, she however refused the role. Although Neetu-Rishi pair had made a brief appearance in the Saif Ali Khan and Deepika Padukone starrer 2009 film Love Aaj Kal, Do Dooni Chaar was their first film as a lead pair, after a gap of 30 years as Neetu Singh had retired from film after her marriage to Rishi Kapoor in 1979. Later in an interview Neetu, revealed she had no intentions of signing on the film and agreed to listen to the script at the insistence of her husband, who has already been signed on. Upon hearing the script from the director Habib, she started imaging herself as "Kusum Duggal" and immediately agreed to the part. Filming Film was shot on locations across Delhi, in places like Kirori Mal College, Vinobapuri, Shalimar Bagh (Delhi), Khan Market, and C.R. Park. The wedding sequence in the film set in Meerut, was shot in a Chhattarpur farmhouse and later in Nizamuddin area, in early 2009. Release In August 2010, the film became the first live action Hindi feature film to be distributed by Walt Disney India. The movie premiered at a suburban theater in Mumbai on October 6, attended by the cast and Bollywood stars, followed by a nationwide release on October 8, 2010. The film had its North American premiere as the opening night film of the 2011 New York Indian Film Festival on May 4, 2011. Home Media The film was released on Disney DVD, Movie Download, and On Demand on July 26, 2011. The release was produced in DVD widescreen and include a Hindi language track plus English subtitles. Promotion Lead actors, Rishi Kapoor and Neetu Kapoor appeared on several television shows, to promote the film, including, Taarak Mehta Ka Ooltah Chashmah. Reception Critical reception Critics praised the movie giving an average of 3/5 stars. Critics also praised the performances by every actor specially Rishi Kapoor and Neetu Kapoor. Anupama Chopra of NDTV called it, "a film with grace" and commended the film for its "inherent niceness and decency". Pratim D. Gupta of The Telegraph gave two thumbs up to the film calling it "an irresistible trip to the movies" that "makes you feel good about yourself". Mayank Shekhar of Hindustan Times giving 4/5 stars said, "Full on paisa vasool! dig into the duggals" while Sudhish Kamath of The Hindu called it “One of the most important films of our times. A celebration of the great Indian middle class. A landmark in indian film making!” Rajeev Masand of CNN-IBN also liked the movie saying "Do Dooni... is simple but lovable." Similarly veteran critic Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama called it a “A little gem that should not be missed!” Vinayak Chakravorty of Mail Today gave it three stars, writing: "Debutant Habib Faisal’s direction works for the way he underplays routine ironies of life." Soundtracks # Do Dooni Chaar - Shankar Mahadevan, Vishal Dadlani # Baaja Bajya - Sunidhi Chauhan, Meet Bros Anjan Ankit # Ek Haath De - Meet Bros Anjan Ankit # Maange Ki Ghodi - Rakesh Pandit, Krishna # Do Dooni Chaar Jam - Shankar Mahadevan, Vishal Dadlani # Do Dooni Chaar Club Mix - Shankar Mahadevan, Vishal Dadlani, Meet Bros Anjan Ankit Awards ;58th National Film Awards *Best Hindi film - Do Dooni Chaar ;2011 Star Screen Awards * Star Screen Award for Best Art Direction - Mukund Gupta ;2011 Filmfare Awards * Critics Award for Best Performance - Rishi Kapoor * Best Dialogue - Habib Faisal * Best Costume Design - Varsha and Shilpa * Best Production Design - Mukund Gupta External links * Category:2010 films Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Indian films